I Survived You
by RazberryTwist
Summary: My first one-shot. A RWHG story. Rated PG-13 for safety! Ron goes back in his memories to the night when he was going to ask Hermione to marry him! Hope you enjoy! Please RR!


_(A/N) Hey! I decided to take a break from my RFR story. (Don't worry all my RFR fans, by a "break" I mean like a day) This is my first one shot. I hope you like it. _

_The story will be based on the Harry Potter series. The main characters will be Ron and Hermione. The story will be seen through Ron's eyes, so if it says I or me, it is talking about Ron. The story is going to be going back into Ron's memories, if that makes any sense. That doesn't make any sense, oh well, you will get it! Anyways, enough of my rambling! Please R/R! _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, and I am not getting any profit from this story

**I Survived You**

I'm lying in bed now, but I can't get to sleep. I'm thinking about what had happened to me the past few weeks.

It all started on the date with Hermione. It was a beautiful summer night. The middle of August, the sun just setting in the sky. Hermione was indescribable. She wore her hair in a bun, with little pieces flowing around her face. I still remember what she wore. Nothing fancy, but still gorgeous. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a deep red tank-top. Beautiful.

"This date was wonderful Ron," Hermione said, as she stood at the door to her apartment.

I stood in front of her, gazing into her eyes. "I know sweetie, it was amazing. How about I pick you up in a couple days, lets say at about two o'clock, and we can go see that new movie, and have dinner back at my apartment?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure, it's a date." Hermione agreed.

I swept her up into a kiss, and walked back to my apartment.

When I got there, I put down my coat, and walked over to my desk. I picked up the small, dark blue box. Inside was the one thing that would make my life complete. A ring.

Not just any old ring. It had a thin, silver band, which gleamed in the sunlight. In the middle was a beautiful diamond. Nothing big, but still amazing. It was an engagement ring.

I had been thinking about this for months, and when it would be the right time. The right time to ask Hermione to fill the empty place in my heart. I was going to ask her to be my wife.

_I need to ask her soon. I have been dating her for a year and a half. I know she is the one. I am going to ask her tonight! _I quickly threw on some nice clothes. A pair of black pants, and a light blue shirt, which clashed horribly with my hair. I grabbed the ring, threw it into my pocket, and ran out the door.

It took me about ten minutes to walk back to Hermione's. That was amazing, judging that the walk normally takes me over half and hour. I must have been floating.

I got to Hermione's apartment, and quickly got in the elevator. I pressed the button for the 3rd floor, and in a minute, I was there.

I walked down the hallway until I saw the oh-so-familiar door, number 172. I grabbed the key out of my pocket that I had, and opened her door slowly.

I heard, oh, I forget what Hermione calls them; those box's that muggles have with the little people trapped inside. Oh! A televisual! No…that's not it, oh well, you know what I mean. Anyways, I heard one of them in the next room.

I quietly took off my shoes; I wanted me being there a surprise.

I crept around the corner, and what I saw made my heart stop.

Hermione.

And Harry.

They weren't watching the TV. They were sitting on the couches, totally making out. Hermione's hair was really messy, and Harry's tie was lying on a lamp.

Harry pulled away from Hermione. They didn't even realize that I was standing there yet.

"Hermione," Harry said, panting a little. "Does Ron know about us yet?"

I flinched hearing my name.

"No, and I don't plan on letting him know. We can continue doing this in secret, I mean, we have already done it for over seven months." Hermione replied.

I stood there in shock. I couldn't move. Seven months. My girlfriend had been cheating on me with my best friend for seven months.

I turned myself around, and headed for the door. I saw a piece of paper on the desk, with a pencil, so I wrote Hermione a quick note.

_Hermione,_

_I know about you and Harry_

_Goodbye_

I didn't even write my name on the note. There was no need for it. Once she saw it, she would realize that it was from me.

I left my key to Hermione's apartment sitting on the note. After all, there would be no need for me to have it any more.

I ran back to my apartment. I was still in shock. I wasn't crying. I was way to hurt to cry.

I grabbed my wand out of my back pocket, and said a spell that packed up all my stuff into one small bag. I grabbed it, shut the door to my apartment, and left.

I walked for hours. I don't know what exactly I was looking for. I just walked.

It started to rain, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

I saw a children's playground, and I stopped there. I sat on the swing. Just sat. I didn't do or say anything.

All of a sudden, I saw it.

The light.

Now, not the light that you're thinking of, like when you die or anything. This was a light on a church.

I got up, and walked over there, to the church. It was nothing special, just small, with a little clock near the top of the steeple.

But the light, it was lighting up a sign. The sign said five words that would end up changing my life forever.

_Never give up on yourself_

It was then when I realized that even though Hermione hurt me, I would still end up doing something with my life.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A week later, nothing could have been better. I had good job, a new apartment, and I met a nice girl at a park.

But I got a letter in the mail.

It was from Hermione.

Well, it wasn't really a letter, more like a few words.

_I'm sorry, forgive me?_

I thought about it for a bit, and made my decision.

No, I was not going to forgive her. She lied to me for seven months! I loved her, and she just stabbed me in the back! I had changed my life now. I had everything I needed, and I wasn't about to go crawling back!

So I am still lying in my bed, but I'm done thinking. You know my story now, and I need to get some sleep. But before I finish, I'm going to say one last thing.

"Hermione,

I Survived You."

_(A/N) So, how was it? That was surprisingly a lot of fun to write! Actually, I've done some thinking, and I MIGHT write a full-length story about the Harry Potter series. It depends how many reviews I get for this one! Anyways, please review! _


End file.
